


But Routine Is a Game

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Community: 1dkinkmeme, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't usually do anything special or unusual, and Liam has been content with it up until now, because Zayn is fucking spectacular at what he's been doing. But then they try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Routine Is a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh stole a prompt from the [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/) so idk.

Zayn doesn't usually do anything special or unusual. He works with a routine that doesn't change unless it absolutely has to. He wakes up, he smokes, he eats, he shags Liam, he sings when the band has a show or summat, and he goes back to sleep. On good days he checks his Twitter and goes for runs and boxes with Cal, and smokes weed with Louis. Outside of that, his routine doesn't change.

On top of that, he's always been a bit lax with everything he does, except singing and shagging. Liam is glad that he at least has priorities. And while Zayn is spectacular at fucking, his routine way of doing things doesn't change in the bedroom, either. He and Liam haven't tried certain things, and they just don't intend on doing so.

And Liam has been content with it up until now, because Zayn is fucking _spectacular_ at what he's been doing.

But they try something, one night after a long rehearsal. All his senses are in overdrive and he's buzzing even though he should probably be dead tired since he's been up since early this morning, and he's still thinking about that absolutely daft joke Louis told them earlier. Zayn's giving him a fantastic blowie, bare knees pressing into the carpeted hotel floor as Liam sits in the settee. The gentle pressure he has on Liam's hips to keep him still lets up for a second, and Liam gets the freedom to thrust up, further into the wetness of Zayn's mouth just when he starts bobbing his head in earnest. He feels Zayn's throat around him as he gags, which is sort of fucking hot and the sound he makes is obscene. Liam doesn't even get to enjoy it because Zayn is pulling back and off him, eyes watering.

Liam's eyes widen and he's so ready to apologise, but Zayn is looking up at him, saying, "Do that again."

And fuck, Zayn's voice is bloody _shot_ to bits and why does that make Liam's dick throb just a bit more?

Liam doesn't know if Zayn is just taking the piss, but it sure as fuck doesn't look like he is.

Then he goes ahead and lowers his head again, so his lips just barely close around the head of his dick. He doesn't take his eyes off Liam and that's also something that he doesn't usually do. The brown of his eyes is almost completely swallowed up by black and shit, fuck, wow. He's serious.

Liam settles himself in his seat and lifts a trembling hand to thumb over Zayn's cheek as he moves further down, taking his length to about halfway before stopping again.

He tries to be a bit more gentle about it honestly, but the first twitch of his hips sends his cock down Zayn's throat, and he's almost scared that Zayn's gonna stop, but he doesn't. He takes smoothly, choking just a bit, but he stays perfectly still, waiting.

"Fuck," Liam mumbles out. He's in fucking awe, because Zayn is perfect and his mouth is perfect and what did Liam do to deserve him.

He lifts his hips again, forcing himself back down Zayn's throat. The hand that was on his cheek, feeling the slide of his cock through the skin, moves up to the back of his head. He may or may not push Zayn down a little when he tries to pull back, and Zayn may or may not whine when he does it.

Liam may or may not almost bust a nut because of it.

He continues though, until he's panting and sweating and Zayn's gagging everytime Liam pushes him down and his fucking eyes are red and teary but he watches Liam like a hawk and no, Liam isn't going to last. Then Zayn has the balls to fucking go down and _stay._ Liam chokes on every word he tries to say and he has to close his eyes because Zayn looks so fucking pretty on his knees. 

"Zee. Zayn, _Zayn_ shit, fuck." Liam grits out. The little fucker hums, hollowing out his cheeks.

Liam can't fucking deal anymore, so, just like that, he comes. He doesn't get the chance to be embarrassed because Zayn doesn't move while he's coming, and his throat rips another mini orgasm out of him. He's chanting Zayn's name but he can't stop and he doesn't think he wants to. His eyes fly open last minute and he can see his cum dripping down his shaft as Zayn pulls off slowly, and it's on his lips, and they're slick and red and swollen and fucking hell, _Liam_ did that.

Liam honestly won't be able to move for another few years.

Zayn's panting, but then again, so is Liam.

"Zayn," Liam says, and he has to swallow the mouthful of _I love you_ 's that's just waiting to let itself lose. "Wow." is all he ends up with.

Zayn doesn't answer because he's leaning back down, and Liam doesn't know what to expect. He watches Zayn lap around his dick slowly- which still hasn't gone soft, and collect all the cum he had missed from before, licking Liam clean. He doesn't look up, which is probably the only reason Liam doesn't come again.

"Please, no. I have a wife and family. Let me live," Liam says weakly. Zayn rests his head on Liam's thigh and peers up at him.

"I'm your wife and family, you tit."

Naturally, his voice is barely audible and it's a good fucking thing they don't have any real commitments, other than another rehearsal tomorrow,  until a couple days from now.

Zayn stands, only to seat himself in Liam's lap. Zayn's lips are _so_ close to Liam's but he's just sitting there, watching him.

Liam huffs, "Are you gonna kiss me, or just continue breathing my air?"

Zayn smiles, finally leaning closer and pressing his beautiful, perfect lips against Liam's. "I just sucked your cock, mate." he says, but he makes sure not to pull away. "It's a bit kinky, innit, but I like it."

Liam laughs lightly. "Your voice completely fucked. Reckon you'll not be able to sing at rehearsals tomorrow."

"Tell 'em 'm sick, so the lads don't give me shit." Zayn says.

And of course Liam won't tell them that Zayn's sick, because everyone should know that he's responsible for Zayn's state.

Zayn gets off him, and Liam eyes the bulge in his pants as he backs away. "I'm gonna go for a bath," he says slowly. "You're gonna follow me, and you're gonna give me a handjob in the tub, yeah?"

And, yeah, Liam kind of has to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams*  
> my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) and my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).


End file.
